Hell Fire
by Daemi Charonte
Summary: Lovino Vargas lived a simple life until his brother ran away with a German man. He suddenly has to decide whether to stay by his faith and turn his back on him and a certain Spaniard, or will he give in to his own confusing feelings? rated for Language and yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

ok, so this isnt mine in more ways than one. first of all the characters and anything hetalia related dont belong to me, yada yada yada and second my friend actually wrote this (pastascones on deviant art) and she wanted me to post it here, enjoy it, and know that any reviews will be sent to her. -Daemi ===========================================================

The sun beat down on the small Italian town. The hills rolled down onto a small farm where a grandfather and his grandson worked. It was planting season and I wanted nothing more than to go inside and drink some tomato juice. I had just finished another row and stood up making my back pop.

Grandpa, may I go inside?" Roma Antique, or Grandpa Rome as he prefers to be called, stood tall and proud with striking similarities to his grandson. He had the honey colored eyes, brown shaggy hair and a strong build. Even though he was fairly old he still gave some of the younger men of the town a run for their money when it came to looks. He smiled down at me and smirked when he saw how red my face had gotten from the heat and work in the fields.

Fine, but don t you take a siesta now! I nodded and headed towards the little four room house. A living room that also served as a kitchen, Roma s room, his room, and an extra room. It was small but it was home and that was all that mattered. I went into the cool and airy kitchen and made myself a glass of cold tomato juice.

That was when HE walked in. He had green emerald like eyes, brown hair that seemed to have a mind of its own. He walked with a kind of swagger that mimicked the pirates of the old days.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, the son of a neighboring farm. He smiled and knocked on the glass door, he mouthed out the words "Let me in," I smirked and brought the glass back to my lips. He glared at me and took out the key my grandfather had given him long ago. Thus unlocking the door he stuck his tongue out at me.

Lovi, how rude! How long where you going to let me roast out there? I smirked and continued drinking. After finishing my glass I smiled and turned to the Spaniard.

So you tomato eating bastard. WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE! Don t you have work to do on your OWN farm, He smiled that smile that he could only pull off,  
grabbed a chair, and sat down heavily upon it.

I just got done with our field and seeing as your one off, he let the sentence die off and I nodded for him to go on, I thought you would want some help." I put the glass in the sink turning away from the Spaniard.

Hmm I guess Grandpa would like some help this season. We re so used to three people that with, Fel- Fel- him being gone, we had to make do, Antonio suddenly looked worried.

Have you heard anything from him? I shook my head.

No. He s probably in Germany by now, but, he did make that choice so he must live with it, I felt my voice shake on the last words. Antonio gave me a long hard stare before he stood.

I don t know if I agree with that, and neither do you Lovi,

I don t give a damn if you agree! I exploded, He decided that, that damn potato eating bastard is more important than us, he chose him over his own fucking family! Now he lives in sin, and I hope he burns in Hell for what he s doing! I panted after my outburst. The day he asked grandpa if he could have his blessing he made a decision. Either he could stay with us and be good in god s eye, or he could leave and be with that Devil. He made that decision and honestly I hope I never see his face for as long as I live! I stormed out of the kitchen. I didn t even know I was crying until I felt the tears scorch my cheeks and land on my hands. I looked into the everlasting blue of the Italian sky. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks as I looked at the sky and asked, Why did he take him over us? _=_=_

I remember the day well. Feliciano my, for lack of a better word, odd younger brother had been very secretive and standoffish lately. He would just go down to the market but then he would be gone for hours on end. Always with the same excuses of I got tired, or I lost track of time. Soon Grandpa and I grew suspicious and I decided to follow him. I will never forget what I saw. He would walk down to the market but then he stopped by the man who was selling potatoes. Suddenly a tall man with strong features and blonde hair walked up to my little brother and smiled at him. He bought something and they left together. I wanted to blow my cover then but decided to make sure he didn t just meet him and was just being overly nice. I followed them down a pathway and soon they rounded away from our house to a little abandoned barn. I felt my heart beat ruthlessly against my chest.

No ," I whispered, "please no Feli I watched as my baby brother leaned up and touched his lips to the blonde s. I'd had enough. I came out and grabbed Feli. He stared shocked as I dragged him away. He called out to the blonde and kicked and beat to get away but I knew what I was doing was right. That night Feli listened as I told Grandpa everything. He sobbed and tried to explain but Grandpa had chosen.

"Either you live in sin with that that Fa-,"

NO! we stared at Feli. His face was hidden and his knuckles had turned white from his grip on the table, I don t care what you think grandpa, either you let me keep seeing Ludwig or I ll I ll...LEAVE! Give us your blessing and let me be with the person I love or I ll walk right out that door."

I have never seen Grandpa look his age but this one time. He stood up and turned his back on Feli. "I will not have a faggot in my family from this moment on I only have ONE grandson," Feli stood up and just left. I don t know how long I stood there in shock. How far I ran, how long Toni held me while I sobbed after collapsing in the road near his house. That night I lost my brother and even a little bit of my mind.

I was brought back from a cold fall night to the hot spring day by a Spaniard s whispering voice.

"Lovi LOVI " I shook my head. I had collapsed against our little patio fence, my knuckles where white from gripping it. Antonio looked worried and only sighed after I met his eyes. " Como Esta Lovi? I came out to find you pretty much collapsed," I caught my breath and stood up. "Romano, about earlier. How do you know if it s a choice and not just love? I mean you said you had never heard your brother raise his voice, but for that man he screamed at his only family. Do you really believe that your brother didn t just love him?" He met my eyes and I felt my heart skip a beat and my face flushed.

Antonio. I believe it s time you leave, I let my head drop and I tried to calm my heart.

But what about-, He started but I glared at him.

JUST GO! He stared at me for a moment and suddenly he grabbed me by the arm. "I still don t think you believe what you say," he breathed and suddenly I felt his lips meet mine. My head stopped and I felt as though all the power throughout my body leave. The world exploded and came back together again. I don t know or care how long the kiss lasted, but just as suddenly as it had started, it ended. My breath came out harsh and ragged.

Chigi Antonio gave me one last look and turned to leave.

"Romano if you can t tell the difference between love and lust then you have a rough life ahead of you," He walked away then and I leaned against the bench. Suddenly the sun beat down against me and I felt as though it were the fires of Hell itself.

ok, a few notes to end:

-pastascones on deviantart, look her up, she wrote this

-both her and i agree the word "faggot" is a horrible word. i apologize on behalf of her and myself if anyone was offended by it.

-this story does reflect spain's and italy's catholic religions.

-(note from the author) Hey guys, thank you for reading this, and thanks to Daemi for posting it :D I hope you liked it and please review, favorite, and hug an alpaca named Ralph .

so R&R please. 


	2. Chapter 2

I don t know how long I stayed leaning against that gate. Eventually I pried myself away from it. I walked to the fields and I saw Grandpa. He looked angry until I got closer. He silently felt my head and he held my face.

You okay, my little bambino? You looked as though you've seen a ghost! I nodded but stayed silent. He sighed and clapped my shoulder. Go ahead and head in, most of the work for today is done anyway, I felt guilty but I couldn t bring myself to speak nor to meet his eyes. I went back to the house, it felt so big and empty, and I thought about my little brother. He was only a year younger but he had always acted less mature. I didn t even realize where I was until I felt my hand grasp a handle. It was Feli s old room; the same as it was the day he left. Neither Grandpa nor I could bear to clean it out after he left.I breathed in deeply and opened the door to find a small red and green room. Photos adorned the walls. From ones of him as a baby wearing a little dress from our original nanny, Miss. Elizabeta. Grandpa didn t care much for it, but he thought he was adorable no matter what, so he let it slide. More photos dotted the room of me and him on little trips. Us making pasta both splattered with marinara sauce and laughing, or in my case holding back laughter. Soon the photos changed from two smiling, and slightly chubby, bambinos into two teen boys dressed for communion. I felt my breath catch at these photos, and felt my lips slightly tingle. I ignored the guilt that filled me. The photos showed how we had changed. We both grew olde,r but I also noticed how our expressions changed. Feli was always smiling and hugging or laughing, while, in the newer photos, I was always frowning or grimacing. I was never the main part of the photo, I always stood in the back or out of the camera s view. I shook my head and forced my attention from the photos.  
The rest of the room was decorated with the basic necessities. A bed was shoved in the corner with many pillows layered on top of it. A small nightstand stood next to it, but now held a thin layer of dust on it's top. A large shelf had books, knick-knacks, and random odds and ends shoved on its large shelves. Feli would be walking down the road and suddenly he would see something shiny. Thus he had a new item for the collection. I let my hand brush over some and soon felt the tears break through my barrier. Feeling the sob catch in my throat, I sat on the bed and buried my face in the pillows. My body racked with sobs, soon I merely curled up and let them wash over me.

Feli Feli " I whispered. Only darkness answered me as I tried to hold back another attack of tears, but they rebelled and burnt my cheeks as the trickled from my eyes. A flaring pain ripped through my chest as i brought my hand up to it. It felt as though my heart was breaking. Through the cloud that my head was buzzing through I heard the door open and a call to see if anyone was home. I attempted to respond but just reawakened another bought of tears. Soon I heard someone walk into the room and felt two arms wrap around my shoulders drawing me in. They rocked me back and forth, as I calmed my breathing down into little hiccups.

Shh Romano its okay, it s okay, I felt lips, soft as a feather, on my temple. I curled into him, my thoughts jumbled from emotional override of confusion and sadness.

Antonio, I whispered softly. He suddenly went rigid and slowly pulled away from me as he stood up.

Romano, lo siento. I should not have come, and about earlier, I was rash and should not have done that," He turned to walk out the door and my hand shot out. I didn t meet his questioning look. Romano...? He let my name die on his lips. He looked worried, and took my hand in his looking deep into my eyes. I looked into the green of his and felt as though I were drowning in them. My mind soon caught up, my face flushed, and my hand acted before I knew it. It slammed into his jaw knocking him off balance. He landed on his side and brought his hand to his jaw. Standing up he turned away, walking out of the room. I flinched when I heard the door slam shut.  
=======================================================

I saw Antonio very rarely after that as I tried to force the incident by the fence from my mind, and threw myself into farm work and church. Soon everything was back to normal.

Until I had to get some stupid tomatoes.

I was searching for a snack when I noticed we were out. Shouting to Grandpa that I was running to the market, I grabbed an old basket and headed out. The market was just a little hub set outside the main town. We had a store of course, but I was raised on fresh and if you buy from people in the market, then people in the market tend to buy from you. I looked through the usual bustle for a stall selling tomatoes. Soon I noticed that tomatoes where gone. Well except for one stall with a certain Spaniard selling them. I decided then that god was punishing me. I knew that Grandpa was expecting me to get tomatoes so I went to the stall. Antonio was smiling and chatting with shoppers and other stall owners. My stomach gave an unpleasant roll when I saw a bruise blossomed on his chin. I walked up slowly and picked up some tomatoes. Antonio visibly stiffened a little and we simply did our transaction. He handed me back my change and I quickly left. Clenching my fist around the euros I felt the odd crunch of paper. I was confused, for my change would have just been euros, did he miscount? I opened my palm to see a rolled up piece of paper. Unwinding it to find the Spaniards cramped handwriting.

Dear Lovi,

I understand if you never want to see me again, but have one thing to ask of you. Meet me at the tree on the outskirts of my farm around 22 hours tonight. Come alone please. I know you may hate me, but please do this one thing Lovi, I am begging you!

Lo siento, mi Lovi,  
Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

I reread the note several times before it sunk in. Throwing it away was a consideration, but if Antonio was as desperate as he was in the note then I should do this one thing ===========================================================

The day passed on as usual and I headed in early." Bidding Grandpa good night I headed to my room. Unlike Feli s room, mine held mainly books, football memorabilia, and only a few pictures. I went to my nightstand and took out a flashlight. Gripping it in my teeth, I opened my window letting the night seep into the room. I checked my watch and saw I had fifteen minutes to get to the tree. As I slipped out into the night. As soon as my feet hit the ground I sprinted down the old dirt road.

I came to a light jog when I saw the tree break the horizon, running up to it I leaned against it, catching my breath. The crunch of leaves caught my attention and soon a figure appeared out of the gloom. At least that s what I thought until I saw another one following close behind it. Antonio looked haggard and didn t meet my eyes as he came closer.

Romano, you actually came. I thought that you would just throw away my note, He gave a smile that looked forced.

Uh-huh, I almost did you tomato eating bastard," I hissed, "and now what is it you want?

Spain flinched slightly, and then gave me that same forced smile. Romano, after what happened the other day I realized something. I have some connections from an old German friend from when I was younger. I thought it was a long shot but it was worth it, My stomach dropped and then back flipped. Romano, it turned out I was right over the description of the German. He was the one that my friend described as his brother. I sent him a message and Romano he stopped talking and I realized how hot it was outside. My heart was speeding up rapidly and my breathing came sharp and harsh. The other figure came out of the gloom and into my flashlight. He had ear length brown hair, big auburn eyes, and an odd curl on the right side of his head.

Hello Romano, his quiet reply cut through me like a knife. My vision blurred and I darted forward. Feli flinched but instead of a slap or a hit like he had most likely expected, he was met with a harsh hug and sobbed whispers of him never leaving again.  
_

Yay! Feliciano's back! ^_^ again, this chapter also written by pastascones. she says hello.  
hetalia not mine! damn it. -Daemi


End file.
